WILLIAM RANTS AT IPHONE XI PREDICTIONS
Violette: Why hello YouTube! So the iPhone XI is coming soon, and while everyone is excited for it, William isn’t. William: This crap is exactly why we use Android! iPhone launches are getting worse and worse lately! Violette: Well what is it about the new iPhone XI? William: They’re going for a triple lens camera, improvements for the Face ID and some new colors, but that’s it! Violette: But all models will have OLED displays and support for Apple Pencil! William: Who wants a stylus? You have to get 'em, put 'em away, you lose 'em. Yuck! Nobody wants a stylus. So let's not use a stylus. Violette: What? William: I quoted Steve Jobs on his view on the stylus. Violette: But it will have Bilateral Wireless Charging and a bigger battery! William: Mom these are only minor changes! The design is still the same! Violette: No it’s not! It uses a very big camera! William: And that’s it! It’s the same design from 2017 and it’s already feeling outdated! Violette: How? William: Look at the OnePlus 7 and Galaxy S10! Violette: Well they’re still not good! Because they are copying Apple! Eric Carter: Actually, they’re not copying! They are inventing if anything! William: Eric Carter?! Violette: The sane idiot who made these videos? Eric Carter: Yes. The iPhone XI is a total ripoff because you’re only getting a better camera and that’s it! Even iPhone 7/8 users won’t want to upgrade to that! Unless Apple purposely slows down their phones... Violette: BECAUSE THEY’RE TRYING TO PRESERVE THE BATTERY, IDIOT!!! William: Mom why are you being so defensive? Violette: BECAUSE I HAVE A IPHONE!!! William: WHAT?!?! Violette: Yeah! I have a Gold 512GB iPhone X Max! Say hi! iPhone XS: Hi. Violette: Not to mention I fully switched to the most expensive 2019 15-inch MacBook Pro that cost me $5,648.98! MacBook Pro: I’m a beast! Eric Carter: You probably made the biggest mistake ever. William: YEAH MOM!!! THIS IS A ANDROID/PC HOUSEHOLD!!! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!?! Violette: BECAUSE I’M TIRED OF USING BAD CRAPPY PCS!!! THE WORST PCS WERE IN THE 2000S AND I HATED EVERY SINGLE ONE!!! Eric Carter: But they’ve improved greatly! William: Yeah! Just switch back! Please! Violette: NEVER!!! Violette runs outside and goes in her car and starts it William: Mom where are you going? Violette: ME AND MY APPLE BABIES ARE RUNNING AWAY!!! iPhone XS: Can we go to Cupertino? MacBook Pro: Yeah! Maryland is the worst state of Apple products to live, you know! Violette: Yeah! We’re running away to Cupertino! William: MOM NO!!! Violette: BYE WILLIAM!!! Violette drives off William: She is an idiot! We’re gonna disown her for being unfaithful to Android and PC! Eric Carter: That’s just ridiculous! William: It’s true! Apple makes shitty products nowadays! Eric Carter: But before Steve Jobs passed away, they made some amazing, innovative products! William: True, but Tim Cook has been shit lately! It’s like he lost hope for the company! Then he wonders why Apple is now losing sales and money! Eric Carter: Well we should hope for the best. William: I’m ending it here. Like this video and subscribe with notifications on, and we’ll see you in the next video! Category:Fanfic Category:Apple